mansionofdelightsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Investigator
About 'The Investigator' Yeah, sure. Sure sure sure. I have it all in action, you don't need to worry anymore. What I have set up will take down this Mansion for good, countless piles of evidence of what goes on in there. Yeah. Yeah, I got photographs. I even managed to collect various blood samples. Forensics say they can't read who's blood it is, but it's that of way over 15 victims. As you can tell, I have complete control over --'' As the Investigator turns his head during the phone call* he is greeted by a crushing blow by Mike. This is the last known image of the Investigator alive - from then onward, he is bits and pieces in a soupy broth of his own blood. The Investigator Hired by Head Mansion Employees to protect and serve our clients from any mishaps or problems. Named Neil, who from an early age always had an inspiring interest within the law. With school grades at an all high, which opened Neil's life to a successful breeze of a College and University experience, he succeeded and progressed admirably to the young adult he is today...Was. Neil brought his comedic personality to The Mansion 3 years back. During that time Neil had flourishing hair which was much darker in shade and was a smooth-talking and suave gentleman. He always wore Loui Rito Costanza's Savior aftershave, a welcoming and mixed Summer/Winter scent that drifted behind him wherever he was. A very nice scent especially for the ladies of The Mansion. A comedic man, but extremely professional when it came to working. His whole persona would change to serious and dangerous when he was working - a genius in the Courtroom, Neil had never lost a battle concerning Law. We believe that Neil had protected us one-too many times. He had saw far too much and with respect to him, we have raised a memorial in his name that has been raised in The Garden's of Delights surrounded by thousands and thousands of flowers. We here at The Mansion had 1 marvelously held funeral, with a heavy weight of doubt and disappointment in the air as nobody could believe he tried to fool us like this. So, who was Neil speaking to on the phone? Somebody on the outside knows. Somebody was mid conversation with Neil when suddenly he stopped talking. There is somebody who knows about The Mansion. With our grounds surrounded by Anti-Signal, there is no way for anybody to trace the call - no matter how much they try but this could be dangerous. It's not impossible for us though, and we did trace Neil's call to discover what Neil was planning. ------------ 12th November, 2013 Phone call TRACED NEIL/PATRICIA 16:24 ''You know I don't like you spending all this time away from home, Neil. If what you tell me is true, you need to do what you've been brought up to do. What you trained for. Have you lost your mind? It's not even about the money anymore with you, is it? Look, I know. I know. If you want to hear what YOU want to hear then be my guest. Yeah, sure. Sure sure sure. I have it all in action, you don't need to worry anymore. What I have set up will take down this Mansion for good, countless piles of evidence of what goes on in there....... ------------ Neil was talking to his engaged partner Patricia on the phone. Not a threat to us whatsoever. Neil was being sarcastic in reply to Patricia, who just wanted to see Neil more but with the job at The Mansion being so critical and well-paid, kept them away from each other for longer than she wanted. Due to Mike's actions, we now have to find and dispose of Patricia before she suspects anything suspicious to her Neil. Mike, embarrassed and ashamed, sits atop of The Mansion with Gus. He hasn't moved all night and it looks like he's there to stay. The Roof camera displays Gus perched like an eagle - behind Gus is Mike, who is sat with his head in his hands sobbing and crying. RIP Neil Ramsay 39 With Love & Honor